Cliffnotes, June 17, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes, June 17, 2000  
Author: Chance  
E-mail: chance1562@aol.com  
Feedback: Please   
Category: Family  
Spoilers: none  
Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes  
Rating: G  
Content warnings: none  
Summary: In Cliffnotes  
Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard and WWOMB, anyone else please ask   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything seaQuest related, I'm just borrowing them and put them all back real nice   
Author's notes: Thanks again to Shannon for the beta  Yes, I know this says the 17th and its really the 18th, but I did write this yesterday  There should be another one later on tonight at a request   
For AT, I miss you.  
  
****  
  
"Shh, it's okay Little J, shh," twelve-year-old Robert Bridger carefully lifted his younger brother out of the crib and cradled him close, being careful to support his head like his mother had shown him. Robert had something special planned for Father's Day and he needed Lucas with him to pull it off. His little brother might only be four months old, but Robert already felt really close to him and wanted him near.  
  
"Okay kid, lets go," Robert eased out into the hallway, smiling down at Lucas as the baby gurgled happily at him. They had about an hour before their parents would wake up and Robert intended to make the most of it.  
  
****  
  
Nathan Bridger awoke slowly, letting his senses come online one at a time before he would even admit he was awake. Next to him, his wife, Carol, yawned and lazily turned over, smiling when she saw he was awake.  
  
"Good morning," she said leaning over and kissing him. "Happy Father's Day, Dear."  
  
He smiled and grabbed onto her, pulling her down to deepen the kiss; just when they were really losing themselves in it they heard a loud crash coming from the front of the house and decidedly un-Robert-like cussing.   
  
Nathan flopped back down and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out reality for a few more minutes.   
  
Carol laughed and patted his chest, pushing herself from the bed. "Come on Nathan. He's one of the reasons you get to celebrate Father's Day, so get up!" She shrugged into her robe, laughing, and disappeared into their bathroom, closing the door, and shutting the children out. She already had an idea of what Nathan would find; Robert had told her his "plan" a week ago.  
  
Nathan sighed and debated on the merits of getting up to see what the crash had been about or shutting his eyes and pretending he hadn't heard it. Another crash sounded and he groaned, pushing himself up and out of the bed. Just an extra fifteen minutes, would that have been too much?  
  
"Hey Robbie, what's-" he broke off and stood stunned in the entrance to the kitchen, disbelieving eyes taking in the turmoil that had taken over.  
  
The mixer stood, the beater attachment dripping batter onto the counter, forming a puddle that had already started to spread to the edge, dripping onto the floor. What could only be pancake mix was liberally sprinkled all over the island next to the stove top and even spread out under the burners. The bag had burst - or more likely been ripped- apart and was sitting on it's side, spilling even more mix onto the counter by the sink, meeting the large puddle of water there and forming a congealed mess that was going to be hell to clean.   
  
An egg was cracked the floor by the refrigerator, the insides already well spread out. Robert must have stepped in it without realizing and had succeeded in spreading yellowish sneakerprints all over the kitchen. A pot was smoldering in the sink, the window above it wide open as the smoke slowly drifted outside. A plate, heaped high with the...crispy...remains of what might have once been pancakes and a flour dusted glass of orange juice sat next to the sink.  
  
Standing in the middle of it all was Robert - dusted from head to foot with pancake mix, what was probably egg in his hair - with a wide smile on his face. In his arms sat Lucas, still gurgling away, with a fair amount of pancake mix in his hair. He waved, arms flailing wildly as he giggled. Behind them, the car seat they sometimes sat Lucas in was resting on it's side, the carton of milk leaning against it precariously. It was utter chaos...and Nathan couldn't have been happier because...  
  
"Happy Father's Day, Dad!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
